mugulitafandomcom-20200213-history
Pool of Blood/Transcript
Muerte gang running there, and both are laughing, and swimming in a blood-red pool. *'Bebe:' Carlos, I thought you left your swim suit at home. *'Carlos:' No, I just didn't want to get it all wrinkled up. Last one in is a rotten corpse! over to the pool laughing *'Bebe:' Rotten corpses? then runs over to Carlos laughing. Cuts to scene of alot of people gets invited to Lenny's pool party. Nate gets invited *'Ramon:' (chuckles) Those guys are a little weird.(He turns around to see Jorge pointing at him.) *'Jorge:' i don't care my mother buys me a sunscreen!(Bebe comes up and smiles at the two boys.) *'Bebe:' Oh come now, you two. Let us forget this squabbling and sing a song! (begins singing high notes) *'Kayla: '(singing) We'll meet again We'll meet again, Don't know where, Don't know when But I know we'll meet again some sunny day Keep smiling through,Just like you always do..... *'Beatrice:' (singing poorly) Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away *'Lenny:' Hello Muerte Gang, are you ready for some fun.(Beatrice grabs Lenny by the shirt and roughly pushes him up against a wall, threatening him with her nail file.) *'Beatrice:' Stop your whimpering'! You scuff my pageant shoes and i'll kill you! You'll be burned to the ground like a witch. *'Bebe: '''Okay, just calm down. Beatrice, right? *'Beatrice:' (loosens her grip) Yeah? *'Bebe:' Look, try not to kill him, okay? Aren't pageant queens supposed to be, like, ladylike?(Beatrice thinks about this for a bit, before smiling and dropping Lenny and pushing Bebe.) *'Beatrice:' Aww, you're right! I have to be ladylike if I'm gonna win this thing! *'Ramon: The '''Salem witch trials were a series of hearings and prosecutions of people accused of witchcraft in colonial Massachusetts between February 1692 and May 1693. The trials resulted in the executions of twenty people, most of them women....(Nearby, Carlos and Jorge are sitting together.) *'Jorge:' the little boy has some real brains, huh?(Carlos suddenly jolts up.) *'Carlos:' (frightened) Brains?! Who's brains?! No one is getting my brains!booms *'Bebe:' I'm glad you're safe little bear! (she catches one of Jorge's tambourines and a birds lands on her finger) Hello there! Care for a song? (singing) I'm very invited on a sunny, sunny day. a pool party, I just may!(Bebe sings softly with the help of her bird. Beatrice looks stunned.) *'Kayla:' Yeah, yeah! So then she used it, but it messed up the translation and she ended up saying 'I have a big fat fanny' in Brazillian. And she was super embarrassed and only told me and made me promise not to tell a soul! *'Lenny: '''Right... *'Beatrice:' (upset) Oh, muffin tops! I'm too tired for that!(As she sits down,Jorge whistles, causing her to jolt up.) *'Beatrice:' Jorge!!! *'Lenny:' And Bebe's skin is as light and smooth as a, well as a baby's bottom. ''laughs *'Bebe:' (singing) When a house is a home and a home is a house. This is not a dress, it's a skirt and a blouse! *'Beatrice:' is she singing?--< Confessional >--(Bebe is surrounded by woodland creatures.) *'Bebe: '''when i was little,my parents taught me to sing and dance,because we don't have to sing doesn't mean we can't sing!--< Confessional >--(Bebe approaches a trophy) *'Bebe:' Good news! I found a trophy! *'Kayla:' Maravilhoso ! *'Beatrice:' She must be! (points at the trophy) 'Cuz it's obvious that trophy should be mine! *'Melanie:Nothin' is impossible.when you were little, the judge gives you 2nd place trophy and calls you the worst volleyball player ever. *'''Beatrice: (spits soda) What?!,that's it Morbid little girl i'll challenge you to a volleyball contest.volleyball contest *'Kayla: '''are you sure this is safe?(Bebe picks up the volleyball and prepares to throw it to Melanie. Beatrice pushed her.) *'Beatrice:' Leave this to me!(She throws the ball and hits the girls.) *'Kayla:' hey Beatrice, my parents taught me to play sports.growls,throw at her, but backfires and Kayla sings and playing a cavaquinho to Beatrice.(singing)Nana neném do coração.Não tenha medo do bicho papão. *'Melanie:' you lose. (Beatrice growls.) *'Beatrice:''' but i love volleyball(Beatrice throws a tanturm and does the puppy dog face as she stamps her feet and a board with a bucket of purple paint flies into the air and lands right on her head. Kayla winks at the camera and Beatrice storms off left.) Category:Transcripts